Love &War
by normalgirl21
Summary: Percy is jealous when Annabeth is with someone else. Will he take revenge? Read and find out! R


Annabeth waved at Percy, as he was talking to Grover. She then leaned on Percy, in a friendship way. Percy wanted more, he has been thinking about it ever since he met her. "What's going on Percy?" she asked batting her gray eyes. Percy mumbled gibberish, absolutely dumbstruck.

Percy finally gathered the words to speak, as Annabeth looked away. "We are talking about Grover's new girlfriend!" said Percy. He was thinking about their first kiss, not the environment he imagined, but it worked. Annabeth was now trying to guess what he was thinking. Percy knew the new kid Mark. He was Annabeth's___boyfriend_**; **it broke his heart to think about it.

He was always trying to win her in the past, secret admirer notes, failed confessions. The day Mark arrived was Percy's worse nightmare. Hebought special roses for Annabeth, and was going to confess that day. Mark was a son of Apollo, he impressed her with the one thing Percy was bad at, archery.

"Uh, hello Percy?" Annabeth looked at his daydreaming face.

"Huh, what?" Percy said, "What's wrong?" Annabeth sighed and looked unimpressed.

"I was asking, if you'd like to meet Mark. We are going to prom together." Said Annabeth annoyed with Percy now. Percy's face turned bright red and he stammered. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Mark looked at Annabeth and she smiled. Mark leaned in and pecked his cheek. Percy watched, he thought he was going green with envy.

"I should go." Said Mark, he had a low, husky voice. Annabeth grabbed his arm as he walked away, a beautiful smile formed on her lips. Annabeth walked away, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. She looked like she loved Mark.

"Give it up." Grover said shaking his head and putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy got frustrated and walked away from the madness Grover was talking about. He had a feeling Annabeth loved him. He felt it in his heart.

"I know Annabeth loves me. I know she really does!" Percy said hopefully, _I hope she really does_, thought Percy. Meanwhile, Annabeth giggled with Mark, Mark smiled at Annabeth. He was taking note of her beautiful face. Mark sighed as Annabeth was saying about Percy.

Mark wanted Annabeth to herself, and he would do anything to get rid of anyone who got in the way, even Percy. Percy and Grover talked about secret plans of getting Annabeth back, Percy couldn't think of anything. So Grover did everything. Annabeth and Mark strolled on the beach smiling. They walked hand in hand, Annabeth's stomach fluttered. She wanted to stay here forever, happy and smiling.

**ON MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Aphrodite, the beautiful goddess of love, sat down watching her television. A smile spread on her face as the drama unfolded. Then Athena walked in, she sat with Aphrodite and watched the TV with her. Aphrodite turned surprised to Athena. "What are you doing here?" asked Aphrodite.

"Here to check on my daughter of course. I know because, you're always watching her!" Athena practically screamed at Aphrodite.

"Ok." Said Aphrodite still a bit curious. Aphrodite squealed with delight as Athena walked away bored out of her mind. Drama was the love goddesses' favorite thing ever. She looked in her mirror and screamed "MAKEUP!"

Makeup appeared right in front of her. She smiled and starting putting it on her face perfectly. No mistakes were made at all with Aphrodite, unless, she really hates you.

**IN CAMP HALF BLOOD**

Percy sat on his bed, alone. Grover had longed left for sleep. He looked at his watch and realized it was midnight. He didn't care, what he wanted was Annabeth. He wanted her lips pressed up on his. The way she used to do it. Meanwhile, Annabeth had a sleepless night. Her head hit the pillow the way it usually does when she is unbelievably sad, thoughts of Mark and trickery ran by her mind. She passed out at exactly two a.m.

Percy woke up with an awful headache. He realized, something was under his pillow. When Percy looked, it was a note handwritten. It read.

_Dear Percy Jackson, _

_ I hope you read this on time, for I will not let you steal Annabeth. Right now I have a vial that will kill you instantly. A vial so strong it can kill three centaurs. So never talk to Annabeth again or I will kill you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Annabeth's boyfriend_

**P.S don't tell anybody, or Annabeth. Or Annabeth will pay the price. Yes, I love her but I can still hurt her.**

Percy read the note in horror, his love might die. He would never live with himself if she did. Percy trembled with fear, thinking that Annabeth's joyful self, would die, Percy ran out of his dorm. He ran out to the lunch room, his smile disappeared from sight. All you could see was a face of determination. He loved Annabeth and would not let anybody get in the way.

Then, he saw Annabeth's happy face as she walked over with Mark. "Hi Percy!" she said. Percy lowered his head, and turned around and walked off. Percy turned back a little bit to see her reaction, she looked suspicious. Then she shrugged and walked off with Mark.

Percy trembled with frustrations. He could hear murmuring whispering "He really likes trembling."

"You don't know anything!" Percy shot back at the gossiping girls. They slapped him lightly and walked off. Percy was losing his mind! Annabeth was talking to Mark about Percy.

"Annabeth, you love me right?" asked Mark lovingly. Annabeth hesitated until she blurted out.

"Yes!" Annabeth felt doubtful, like there was someone else, she felt her heart and it felt empty. Something was wrong, and she was going to use the wisdom of Athena to find it out.

Percy sat in his dorm with Grover. Grover pat his back "What's wrong Percy? Let me guess Annabeth." Percy nodded, it was true but it wasn't every detail. Percy saw Rachel and she waved at him. She said quickly "Hey, Percy want to go to prom?" Percy gulped, he waited for an answer to come to his mind.

"Well?"

"Yes." Percy was positive about his answer. Annabeth wasn't going with him, so might as well Rachel. Then Annabeth ran up to Percy.

"Hi!" She said excited. Percy walked away, she sighed at Percy's new behavior. Rachel grabbed Percy by the arm, and led him to the beach.

Annabeth stared at him go, a teardrop fell to the ground.

Rachel was very clingy; she wouldn't let him talk to Annabeth. That's always been her rival. Percy backed off and went to the lunch room. Annabeth screamed, and Percy was the first one there. He brought out riptide and pointed it at Mark. Mark's dad appeared in front of him, and it wasn't Apollo it was Ares.

Percy was in combat for two hours until his opponents were defeated. On the last blow Percy struck the sword so hard, Mark's sword broke. Annabeth ran up to Mark and said "We are over!" She walked away and he started to whine like a baby. Percy embraced her as she hugged him. Then Annabeth said three words that made Percy be overjoyed

"I love you."


End file.
